Braces
by itsanauthorthing
Summary: Jack really wasn't looking forward to getting his braces, maybe a certain dorky green eyed boy can help? One-shot.


Jack was not happy. Today was the day he was getting his braces put on. His tongue poked at one of the spacers jammed between his teeth. He really wasn't looking forward to this. He shuffled into the orthodontists office behind his adoptive father, North.

"It will be fine, Jack." North said trying to comfort the boy.

"Yeah sure," he said.

* * *

Well it wasn't too painful, Jack thought as he stood behind his father who was talking to the receptionist. The door opened again and a burly red haired man with an impressive beard walked in. He was as big a North was! Behind him was a small auburn haired boy wearing a green long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

The man got in line behind North the boy walked up and used the ipad to check in. Jack peeked at the name, Hiccup Haddock. Weird name, but who was he to judge his last name was Frost!

The boy turned around, his eyes were a deep and beautiful green, Jack found himself at a loss for words.

"Hey," the boy, Hiccup, said.

"Uh, hi," Jack said finding it really hard to not look at his eyes. And then he smiled.

His smile like his teeth was crooked and absolutely adorable. His braces had green and blue bands, the blue was the same as Jack's.

"Just got them today?"

"What?" Jack was completely lost.

"Your braces, did you just get them today?"

"Uh, yeah actually."

"I could tell, you'll get used to them, then they only hurt after you get them tightened."

"How long have you had braces?"

"A year and a half." He answered. Being the expert on the subject Jack decided to listen to him rather than the boys at school, they had told him they hurt all the time.

"How old are you?" Jack asked, he was pretty small, probably twelve or...

"Fourteen." He was a whole year older than Jack, and yet Jack was taller than him. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen. But I'll be fourteen in a month." He loved having a December birthday it was like double the presents.

"Cool," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup?" Called the nurse. With a little wave Hiccup headed back.

* * *

The next time he saw Hiccup was three months later. The orthodontist was seeing someone who had broken their bracket and needed immediate attention. Hiccup was sitting on the little window bench, looking out at the flower bed in the back of the office.

"Hi!" Hiccup looked up at Jack. He smiled his crooked smile, his bands were red this time.

"Hey, I never got your name last time." He remembered him! Jack hadn't forgot he had thought about the strangely attractive boy everyday.

"It's Jack."

"Well hi Jack, I'm Hiccup." Hiccup held out his hand, Jack accepted the handshake.

"Is that your real name?" North was talking to the man who had brought Hiccup in last time.

"Yeah, my family descends from vikings. It's tradition to name the runt Hiccup."

"I don't think you're a runt."

"I'm the smallest in my family."

"Well I think it's cute." Hiccup blushed.

A plumb boy with blonde hair came out into the lobby holding his cheek. "Be more careful next time," the orthodontist called out. "Alright Hiccup come on back."

"Bye," Hiccup said.

* * *

It was only two months before Jack saw Hiccup again.

The office was swamped and the all appointments were being moved back an hour (or you had to rescheduled completely). Hiccup's dad, the giant red head, had a meeting to go to so he had left Hiccup there. He was sitting on the window bench like last time, pretending to read a magazine. Jack left North to sort everything out.

Jack sat next to Hiccup. "What are you doing?" He asked noticing that the magazine was upside down.

"People watching." They sat and people watched for a minute.

"You know I feel like we're friends but the truth is I don't know anything about you."

"You're right, I guess I could start at the beginning we're going to be here awhile anyway." Jack was surprised he hadn't expected the boy to so willingly give out information.

"Well my mother died when I was eight in a car crash. I lost my leg that day..."

And so it went on for an hour. Jack learned that Hiccup felt like he disappointing his dad because he was too clumsy and small to play sports. He looked more like his mother and he was a total nerd. He read comic books and loved dragons. The only thing he had of his mother was a stuffed dragon she had made him before he was born, the dragon's name was Toothless. His home town was in Berk in Norway! His dad had moved them to America, it was his mother's dying wish, to see her son in the land of freedom and apple pie, at least that's what Hiccup said. He went to a small charter school rather than the public school that Jack went to. Hiccup wanted to pursue in engineering and was the smartest and smallest kid in his class.

Jack told Hiccup about being an orphan and how he couldn't remember his parents but he did remember that he had a sister. She had been adopted before Jack. Jack had been adopted by North, who came from Russia and looked like Santa Claus. For friends he had a mute named Sandy, a colorful girl named Ana, and an Australian pen pal. Jack went to public school where he was almost completely invisible. He liked anime and wanted to try cosplaying someday, but wasn't sure how or who to start.

Before they knew it the hour was up and they were being taken into separate rooms to have their braces tightened.

* * *

It was seven months before Jack had the pleasure of seeing Hiccup again.

* * *

It was a full year before Jack saw Hiccup again. They never planned their appointments together so it was always hit and miss. Jack was sure Hiccup would have forgotten him by now, it had, after all been two years since they met. "Hey, Hiccup!" Jack's worry became reality as he saw confusion cloud Hiccup's beautiful green eyes.

"Jack?" He looked older now, he was taller but still lean.

"Yeah it's me."

"Your hair..." Hiccup said staring at the top of Jack's head.

"What?"

"It's white." Hiccup stated.

"Oh yeah! I got so used to it I forgot you've never seen it."

"Well it think it's cool."

"I did it for a cosplay."

"Who were you cosplaying?"

"Nai from _Karneval._" _  
_

"Oh cool!"

Then something occurred to Jack. "Hey I'm getting my braces off today!"

"That's awesome Jack!"

"So uh, I feel like I'm never going to see you again. Can I...can I have your number?" Jack asked nervously.

"Yeah sure," they pulled out their phones and exchanged numbers.

* * *

It was three years before they saw each other again.

"Jack!" Jack whipped his head around trying to see who was calling out to him. Suddenly he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Hey I haven't seen you in forever!" It was Hiccup, the boy who was always on Jack's mind, the boy who had always been attractive. And now even more so.

He was taller than Jack by three inches or so, and leanly muscular. His hair was longer but still auburn. He was wearing a rainbow head band and matching tank top, which wasn't odd seeing as it was a gay pride festival they were at. Jack had a matching tank top and wrist bands in all the colors of the rainbow adorning his arms.

"Hey, I never thought I would see you again," Jack said. In three years they had lost touch, phones and numbers changed. People did too, but Hiccup seemed the same if a little more forward, but that could've been the setting.

"It's great to see you! I see your still rocking the white hair."

"Yeah actually I was going to dip dye it rainbow," Jack said.

"That would look cool, do you want help with that."

"Yeah that would be awesome."

They enjoyed the fair together for the whole week, catching up. Hiccup while looking adorable in braces looked even better without them. He had gotten them off just in time for senior year, and he was now attending college at Cooper Union in New York. Jack was attending Dartmouth in New Hampshire.

* * *

They stayed in touch this time but they didn't see each other again Jack graduated from college. Jack had received an invitation to Hiccup's graduation but he couldn't make it, but Hiccup made it to Jack's.

They spent the week together living in the apartment Jack had been renting for his senior year, he had gotten fed up with the dorms. They decided to move in together and it wasn't long before they started dating.

"You know I had a crush on you the second time we met." Hiccup said one night as they were driving home from the cinema.

"I loved you the second I saw you."

"Nuh uh."

"Okay fine, I did get a crush on you the first time we met though."

"Really?"

"Yeah I never stopped thinking about you, and whoever I dated, which was like two people, it never felt as right as it does with you."

"I never dated anyone, I think it was because I knew I could never love them as much as I love you."

"Well I think we're tied."

"No way I get bonus points for being sappy."

They we're having one of their "who's a better boyfriend" contests. "But I get bonus points for love at first sight."

"Yeah but that's more cliche than romantic."

Jack stuck his tongue out at Hiccup.

* * *

It had been a day since he saw him. Astrid, Hiccup's best friend, had been adamant about the whole "no seeing the bride before the wedding it's bad luck" thing.

Jack was dressed in a simple black tux with a green bow tie that matched Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup was wearing a tux virtually identical to Jack's but he had a blue bow tie, to match Jack's eyes. They had decided to both walk down the isle with their fathers separated by their harbingers of wedding cheer.

The flower girl which was Jack's sister's daughter went first. Followed by Sandy, Ana, and Aster. Jack followed his friends out, escorted by North. Then came Astrid and Finny (endearingly called Fishlegs). Then came Hiccup and Stoick.

Jack grabbed Hiccup's hands and looked directly into those green eyes he had fallen for in the first place. While they had changed over the years one thing could never change, their love for each other.

* * *

***learns how to use line break button, misuses horribly* **

**Yeah I wanted to eat an apple, remembered I have braces, spent five minutes cutting the apple promptly went to the computer to write.**

**This is Never going to be Updated, ever. Don't follow but feel free to review.**

******Inspiration in it's most basic form ladies and gentlemen. Should I be working on my other stuff? Yes. Do I care? No. I don't even know what happened here I'm so completely done. I have to finish my TFiOS t-shirt with my mom. She's watching Madea in the other room. We both read the book and are going to the movie tomorrow, which is Sunday. Yeah my family doesn't go to church, no offense but we don't agree with everything they tell us. The Jelsa situation is looking pretty grim. If you read this comment; I can't wait to see Elsa get Loki'd. Okay I think that's all I want to say. Have you ever noticed that most of us treat the bottom of our stories like a blog. I mean I can't stop it's a diseases. Screw writing I'm done today, it will take a while for my new story to come out so enjoy some one shots. Mkay. **

**155 stories behind Jelsa, c'mon guys let's get HiJack back to the top.**


End file.
